star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Season 3 started Filming Thursday october 3rd 2013 and finished filming march 22nd 2014 at 2:16 pm part 1 summer part 2 school year This Will Be Senior Year For #Mackenzie #Margret #Bob Ghaundi #Random White Girl #Ugly Betty #Deekina #Maria #Anasteshia #Guian #Juanita #Liz #Brittany #Scotty #Jordy #Mathew #Jake #Sam #Shark #Rudeling (Abby) #Erica #Mason *31 Students in the club by the end of this year including promila *after this year only 11 people 5 guys 6 girls will be left which is #Nithin #Promila #Deek #Mark #Marketa #Zarket #Sabrina #Skylar Hill #Mak Donald #Rubenito #Melissa Charecter 'PART 1' Main Charecters Mackenzie Johnson 10/13 Anasteshia 9/13 Random White Girl 9/13 Bob Ghaundi 9/13 Nithin Ghaundi 9/13 Brittany 9/13 Jordy 8/13 Maria 8/13 Margret Johnson 8/13 Little Hot Momacita 7/13 Deekina Duckly 7/13 Mark 7/13 Skylar Hill 7/13 Scotty Hill 7/13 Liz Amedao 7/13 Guian Ghaundi 7/13 Mr. Marquina 6/13 Marketa 6/13 Deek 6/13 Sabrina Amedao 5/13 Mathew 5/13 Reccruing Cast Ugly Betty 4/13 Zarket 3/13 Promila 2/13 Juanita 2/13 Mak Donald 2/13 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 2/13 Casper 2/13 Jake 1/13 Sam 1/13 Cesar Shark 1/13 Jeremy 1/13 Colin 1/13 Julian 1/13 Rubenito 1/13 'PART 2' Main Charecters Mackenzie 25/25 Guian 25/25 Mr. Marquina 25/25 Bob Ghaundi 24/25 Nithin 24/25 Deekina 23/25 Anasteshia 22/25 Random White Girl 21/25 Margret 20/25 Skylar Hill 19/25 Maria 18/25 Marketa 18/25 Scotty Hill 18/25 Jordy 18/25 Erica 18/25 ** Brittany 17/25 Promila 16/25 Rubenito 16/25 ** Liz 15/25 Ugly Betty 15/25 Zarket 15/25 Rudeling (Abby) 15/25 ** Melissa 15/25 ** Juanita 14/25 Mark 14/25 Mason 14/25 ** Deek 14/25 Sam 13/25 Cesar Shark 13/25 Mathew 12/25 Sabrina Amedao 12/25 Jake 11/25 Mak Donald 11/25 **-Charecter was promoted to main cast after episode 17/18 Recruing Charecters Mrs. Bundarela 12/25 Jasmin 10/25 Casper 8/25 Principal Alyssa 7/25 Julian 7/25 Colin 6/25 Jackson 6/25 Arin 5/25 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 4/25 (2 episodes spirit) David 2/25 Mackin (Baby) 3/25 Little Hot Momacita (Spirit) 2/25 Tunga 2/25 Anna 2/25 Principal Lee 2/25 Baby Ghaundi 2/25 Jason 1/25 Tori 1/25 'Overall (Part 1 & 2)' `1. Mackenzie Johnson 35/38 2. Nithin Ghaundi 35/38 2. Bob Ghaundi 35/38 4. Guian Ghaundi 32/38 5. Mr. Marquina 31/38 5. Anasteshia 31/38 7. Deekina Duckly 30/38 7. Random White Girl 30/38 9. Margret Johnson 28/38 10. Brittany 26/28 10. Jordy 26/38 10. Maria 26/38 10. Skylar Hill 26/38 14. Scotty Hill 25/38 15. Marketa 24/38 16. Liz Amedao 22/38 17. Mark 21/38 18. Deek 20/38 19. Ugly Betty 19/38 20. Zarket 18/38 20. Promila 18/38 20. Erica 18/38 23. Sabrina 17/38 23. Matthew 17/38 23. Rubenito 17/38 26. Juanita 16/38 27. Rudeling (Abby) 15/38 27. Melissa 15/38 29. Sam 14/38 29. Shark 14/38 29. Mason 14/38 32. Mak Donald 13/28 33. Jake 12/38 33. Mrs. Bundarela 12/38 35. Casper 10/38 35. Jasmin 10/38 37. Little Hot Momacita 9/38 38. Julian 8/38 39. Colin 7/38 39. Principal Alyssa 7/38 41. Julio Mulio Fulio Cazirio 6/38 41. Jzckson 6/38 43. Arin 5/38 44. Mackin (Baby) 3/38 45. David 2/38 45. Anna 2/38 45. Tunga 2/38 45. Principal Lee 2/38 45. Baby Ghaundi 2/38 50. Jason 1/38 50. Tori 1/38 50. Jeremy 1/38 52 Total Charecters Appeared This Season ''' Episodes Major Acomplishments This Season #skylar admits her crush for scotty #margret and scotty get together #random white girl and bob ghaundi get together #anasteshias crush on little hot momacita groes stonger #maria and mark get together #little hot momacita gets together with matthew #skylar, jordy, brittany, and guian are all jelous of peoples relationships #maria is pregnant again and doesnt know if julio or mak donald is the father #mark and marketa get together afterward #little hot momacita dies #the club gathers in the summer to remeber lhm #mackenzie is pregnant #jordy and casper hook up #maria gives birth with the help of random white girl to twins and 1 baby dies and the other makes it but rwg tries to take it #senior year for 21 people starts #the sensations return #deekina starts at her new school and joins their show choir called the paybacks #julio dies leaving juanita and maria devesatsted and guian killed him to proove herself to promila but no one finds out #the underdogs loose at sectionals to margrets and deekinas club #the sensations are disqualified leaving some to join the underdogs and some the paybacks except arin who quits all together #nithin proposes to mackenzie and they get engaged #promila gets kicked out of the underdogs but after christmas break randomly is escepted back #marketa zarket and betty throw the second anual slumber party for only girls #a beyonce tribute episode happens and mr marquina and anasteshia get back together and are complicated all season on/off #their is a tie in regionalls and they have to perform a duet to see who wins the paybacks or underdogs #mackenzie goes into labor during the do-over duets #mackenzie has a baby girl and nithin and mackenzie name it mackin #mackenzie must perform a solo right after birth or else the underdogs are disqualified #the underdogs win and deekina, margret, melissa, and erica come from the paybacks and join the underdogs #mackenzie and nithin get married and the whole club attends except 4 #deekina and david meet and are both hardcore christians and perfect for eachother but hes taken leaving deekina heart brooken #prom happens but only a small amount attend and tori and matthew when king and queen #brittany finally gets over nithin #the show celebrates its 100th episode and 1 year anniversary in which the club performs songs theyve sung in the past in a movie length episode #they redo songs at nationalls and each senior sings a mini solo from the past and they win at nationals #betty finally breaks out of her shell #deekina finally forgives deek #scotty reveals he has cancer #brittany reveals shes actually smart and was hiding it this whole time to be popular #bob ghaundi wins valadictorian #21 members of the club graduate leaving only 11 left for the next year #the school year ends SEASON 3 PROMO PICS Season three promo pic one.jpg|Nithin promo pic Mr. Marquina promo.jpg|Mr. Marquina promo pic Bobag promo.jpg|Bob ghaundi promo pic Littlehotpromopic.jpg|Little hot mama vita promo pic Guian promo 1.jpg|Guian promo pic one Anasteshiapromopic.jpg|Anasteshia promo pic App2.jpg|Another Anasteshia one Deekinapromopic.jpg|Deekina promo pic Mackenzie promo pic.jpg|Mackenzie promo pic Mpp2.jpg|Mackenzie promo pic 2 Littlehot2.jpg|Little hot momacita 2 Guian2.jpg|Guian second promo pic Britany promo pic.jpg|Britany 1st promo pic Britany 2nd promo.jpg|Britany 2nd promo pic Rag promo pic.jpg|Random white girl promo pic one Rag second promo pic.jpg|Random white girl second pic Maria promo pic.jpg|Maria promo pic 5x4.jpg 3x3.jpg 3x02.jpg One.jpg Lhm last moment.jpg 5x7.jpg 5x6.jpg 3x5.jpg 5x4.jpg 3x3.jpg 3x02.jpg One.jpg Deekina church.jpg Nit light.jpg|Promo pic from episode 8 Anasteshia lhm died .jpg Deekina belt.jpg|12 part 1 pic promo Pregnant Mackenzie .jpg|Pic from 11 in Mackenzie's quick appearance Drama RWG lol.jpg Pregnantdrunkmackenxie.jpg Star9s3p1.jpg Star8.jpg Don't stop me now.jpg|Redux performance coming and a mother big number since cell block tango did so well 311.jpg 310.jpg 3112.jpg 3113.jpg 321.jpg 323.jpg 322.jpg 324.jpg 327.jpg 326.jpg 325.jpg http___makeagif.com__media_2-16-2014_oCaWQk.gif|gif from the beyonce episode http___makeagif.com__media_2-16-2014_ZDtiKm.gif|guian in the beyonce episode IMG 9840.png IMG 9844.png IMG 9853.png IMG 9859.png IMG 9867.png IMG 9874.png IMG 9881.png IMG 9886.png Upto100s3p2(till100).jpg Upto100s3p1.jpg Star100/1year.jpg Star100.jpg 21s3p2.jpg S3wedding.jpg Weddingpart1.jpg Stars318.jpg Stars317.jpg Stars316.jpg Star100.jpg Betty24.jpg 3p2x23.jpg Season 3 official.jpg 25journey.jpg TRIVIA Part 1 their will be a paranormal storyline in season 3 part 1 involving Maria and random white girl that was not scripted Episode 6&7 were filmed October 8th 2013 Half of episode 3 and all of 4 & 5 were filmed October 7th 2013 1&2 were filmed were filmed. Octobober 3rd The rest of three was filmed October 3 &6th Episode 8 was filmed on October 19th late at night star might have a halloween special but will be filmed on halloween and most likely uploaded the next day but it's not confirmed however their will be a promila takes over the world halloween special and will be filmed october 25th 2013 ''Which Wont Happen Anymore for star''. Episode 9&10 filmed on October 26th Episode 11 and parts of 12 filmed November 2nd 2013 Episode 12 filmed more small snipers on November 8th 2013 Episode 12 finishesd November 9th 2013 Episode 13 filmed November 15th 2013 part 1 as a total as of january 31st 2014 has 1,419 views with an average of 109.1 per episode As of 7/2/14 part 1 has gained 1147 views and a 111.3 average as of 11/20/14 part 1 has gained 1,456 views with an average of 112 '''Part 2 episode 1 of part 2 filmed November 16th 2013 including a 14 Minuit long birth scene involving random white girl and maria. Parts of episode 2 filmed both November 16th and November 17th 2013 but the episode is not finished. Filmed November 22 with promila on the rest of 2 parts of 1, and 4. Filmed 3 and part of 4 November 25th 2013. Principal Alyssa filmed parts for 5, 8, 10, & 14 November 29th 2013. Episode 4 and 5,finished November 30th 2013. parts of 6 filmed December 1st 2013. More of 6 Filmed December 3rd 2013. ethan reaveled that other than season 2 part 1 this is promilas biggist season going by actual plot lines but says season 4 has something big in store for her in the second half of the 4th season. A preview of cell block tango was uploaded December 7th and said to take 2 days (around 5 hours) to edit. The christmas episode was rewrittin due to re arrangement of this season. the season was re aranged a bunch. Episode 7 filmed Saturday December 7th 2013. Episode 8 Filmed Tuesday December 10th 2013. Promila filmed some parts for 8 and 12 filmed 9, 10, and 11 with promila and full episode on december 20th 2013 the reason for the winter hiatus is because ethan got sick and lost his girl singing voice and is waiting for it to hopefully to come back the charecters damaged by this are random white girl, deekina, erica, rudeling, liz, melissa, skylar, jordy, juanita, guian, and marketa. it is currently unknown weather his regular singing voice will return :( and their may be a storyline in which alot of the girls have a sleepover and one is sick and it ends up spreading `to all the girls leaving them sick season 3 will turn out almost entirly diffrent then how it was originally planned sevral episodes were replaced with new ones due to the sickness like the christmas disaster was origanily the star christmas and the sick sleepover was originally the female appriciation and also the visual album beyonce was changed it was originally the barellies but that episode was not changed for the throat reason just because ethan thought the barellies was a pointless episode along with the stars dance which for now will be kept until new years day it was cut an will be replaced season 3 is being redone alot with about 3 episodes cut and complete rearenging of episode and alot of the episodes being changed Episode 12 filmed January 3rd 2014 the winter hiatus is the shows longest and only real hiatus others being between seasons and are only 1-3 weeks usually 1-2 weeks this one is around 6 weeks episode 22,23, and 24 of season 3 part 2 (episode 100,101, and 102 of the series overall) will all have songs that have been previously done before on the show mostly from season 1 & 2 but 102 is no longer and 101 will be double length and maybe even movie length melissa was originally not supposed to join the underdogs but ends up anyways due to scipt change Over half of episode 13 was filmed January 18th 2014 episode 13 finished filming Tuesday January 21st 2014 episode 14 and possibly more may film 1/28/14 if school releses early ;D episode 14 and 1 scene of 15 filmed 1/28/14 Episode 15 finished and filmed all of 16 on 1/30/14 episode 100, and 101 maybe switched around the 100th episode and 101 were switched around changing titles episode 12 the sick sleepover is the first episode to feature the next episode and last episode previews at the end as of january 31st 2014 the first 11 episodes up till the hiatus have 2,025 total views with an average of 184.0 views an episode but will change by season 3 part 2s end also as of january 31st season 3 part 1 and part 2 (first 11 episodes) have a total of 3,444 views and an average of 143.5 views an episode but will change by season 3 part 2s end The very beginning of 17 was filmed january 31st 2014 stars 100th episode will be HUGE and Amazing accourding to creaters episode 17 finished filming February 4th 2014 episode 18 and 21 filmed fabruary 7th 2014 one scene for 19 (FU) filmed february 8th 2014 One scene (adore you) for 19 filmed February 11th 2014 The Scripts oficially finished february 12th 2014 for this season due to like 7 or 8 being redone and the finale was written today ending the writting for this season all the actual prom parts were filmed on february 13th 2014 along with a scene for 20 (hold on were going home) the rest of 19 and all of 24 filmed february 14th 2014 episode 20 and a scene from 100 filmed february 17th 2014 The 100th filmed half Saturday February 22nd 2014 The 100th filmed friday february 28th and march 1st 2014 with marcela The 100th Filmed saturday March 1st and wrapped other than 1 part including anna A preview of the 100th episode was uploaded march 4th it was the under pressure the second time this season a preview perfomance was uploaded the first being cell block tango Ethan filmed himself half of episode 23 (101) himself march 8th. In honor of the 1 year anniversary and star 100 the cast (marcela, enrique and ethan) went out to diner to celebrate. the rest of episode 23 filmed march 13th 2014 on the 1 year anniversary Raise your glas from episode 25 filmed 3/20/14 except for enriques charecters The final scene for the journey and the season filmed at an outlet mall 3/21/14 which will be the whole cast singing dont you forget about me. a sneak peak of anna and the vannians performance at nationals 'rolling in the deep' was uploaded sepretly to after he upload of the episode becomming the 3rd time this season with this happening The rest of 25 and season 3 filmed 3/22/14 finished at 2:16pm dont you forget about me was uploaded as a sneak peak also being the 4th of the season and last. As of 4/28/14 this season has gained 5,540 views total with an average of 222 views per episode the 100th episode became the most viewed episode of the series to date (5/19/14) having 1,225+ Views) The 100th episode has 1350+ as of 7/2/14 Part 2 has gained a total of 5,807 views and an average of 232.28 as of 7/2/14 The season in general (part 1 and part 2) has gained 6,954 views and an average of 183 as of 7/2/14 as of 11/20/14 part 2 has gained a total amount of 5,979 with an average of 239.16 as of 11/20/14 part 1 and 2 have gained 7,435 with an average of 195.6 Category:Season 3 Category:Season Category:Three Category:Music Category:Episode Category:Show Category:Star Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Musical Category:Images Category:Graduation Category:School Category:Year Category:Show choir Category:Wedding Category:Love Category:Date Category:Baby Category:Birth Category:Dramady Category:Musical dramady Category:Episodes